Pokemon: Legend of Legends
by Shayphy
Summary: The beginning of something exciting. Young trainer Dennis wants to make the best of it. But with the new people around, will continue as planned. The idea of domination hangs over his head. Will the obstacles in his way prove not worthy? Or will they stop him in his tracks and take away his most cherished things?


The whole idea seemed absolutely crazy. Not being a kid anymore. The people around me had made me feel like it would ever end. So nice, so willing, even though we knew what was coming. It was the next stage of life, after all. Everyone else seemed so excited, and I knew I should be too. This day was looked forward to by many, of course those who were of the age. However, I was different. My mom was definitely special, making me too in a sense. People had told me I had something special. My eyes were always nice and accepting, unlike my best friend and rival, whose were always quick and cautious. I guess I got the eye thing from my mother. She was always known as a nice person too, no matter how strong she was. I've got to live up to that legacy; people expected me too. I had always imagined what it would be like. Walking to a space, and everyone catching their breath. But why would I want that? People always being afraid of me, that I was going to beat them down. I knew this as I was growing up, and I knew how my mother handled it too. She became known as a nice, caring person, but she reached an odd level of it. People stood in awe of her, and I sure didn't want that. I wanted people to respect me, to not be afraid to come up and say hi. I mean, even if it didn't happen, it was sure I was going to be strong. I might not become the champion, but my mom would always be. She came back, beating that guy, Lucas, after she lost to him. It was something to admire, her strength after everything came down. It was sure something.

But that was the past, and the past is boring. I wasn't normal, and people knew that. I made everything about everyone else. Being known as a person who only thinks of themselves isn't a good thing. Of course, certain things were still about me. If I didn't have that I'd feel like my life was being ripped away from me. I was nice, and thoughtful. People looked up to me, and I thought that was weird. It made me feel different from everyone else. Not everyone gets looked up to, so why should I be any different. However, I was different in many different things. I preferred my left hand and leg over my right, some people thought I was the nicest person in the world, others thought I was the meanest. The mean people, who no one wanted to be. I guess I'm not an different there. Everyone wants to be nice, but people recognized it in me. But how did that change anything? I wasn't some kind of hero. I was only 9. Wait, no, 10. Today is my birthday. What a coincidence. On a very different day than others.

Today's the day looked forward to by many, which includes me. I had spent my entire life studying, preparing, strengthening for what was about to come. Today is the day everything happens. Today, is the day, I, Dennis, start my Pokemon journey!

"Hey! Dude! Are you still asleep! It's your birthday and you've slept in an extra 3 hours! You're usually the one waking me up!" Matthew screamed into my ear. I immediately jumped into the air, shocked, did a half flip, and tumbled into Matthew, landing hard on the floor.

"What the heck was that about!" I shouted, quickly standing to get off my best friend and rival.

"Dennis, it just so happens that it's your birthday, the day we get to start our Pokemon journey, on the same day, and you've slept 12 hours, 3 more than you usually do!" Matthew returned.

"Well, I mean, the fun part is already over. I already have a Pokemon." I said glancing at the windowsill. There she was. Her majesty, been with me ever since I was young. Vulpix was still asleep. She always was when I woke up. She could sleep for a while, but when she realized that I was already up she sprung up immediately and found me. She was a very loyal partner, still young, and very brave. I remember when I got her. I was 6? I hadn't been able to train her. I was far too young then. She was also very special, breed from some of the finest Pokemon in the region. I always looked up to her, no matter how weird it sounded.

Past her, outside the window, I could see my home town. Twinleaf was always so innocent. So pleasing. I admired how it was so quiet all the time, even with people like Matthew. It had just the perfect level of excitement and relaxation. I was lucky to have such a home.

Matthew stood up. "Yeah, but you still get to watch me chose my starter!" Matthew always liked to a boast about what he was doing, and since I felt it awkward to be known as a person who is always heard about all the time, we got along well. He was older than me, but only by about a month, and he was taller than me, but not by much. I was tall for my age, and he was extremely tall for his age. That came from us both being as athletic as we were. I could beat him in a foot race, but he could beat me in arm wrestling. I liked to use my feet and legs as much as my hands, he liked to grow his arm size and know he was stronger than others.

I noticed his attire. Nothing out of the ordinary; a shirt and shorts. We never liked to be fancy, although I always liked to wear a sweatshirt. I looked down at myself. I was wearing my wrinkled sleep clothes, and I could feel my hair sticking up. I felt embarrassed.

"Okay, well, why don't you go outside and wait for me to make myself decent." I said. Matthew nodded his head, and turned to leave the room. I could see him eying my new Wii U I had gotten a few days ago for my birthday. I smirked and glanced at Vulpix. From all the conversation, she was starting to open her eyes. My smile grew larger, and I went over to brush her. She gleefully stood up and raised her left, front paw. She liked to look her best.

I went into my bathroom and threw on a T-Shirt, shorts and my sweatshirt. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I exited the bathroom and Vulpix fell by my side, as she always did. I went out of my room and downstairs. A note was on the table in the kitchen, where it usually was. My mom was almost never home. She had things to do, being the champion and what not. I knew how to look after myself, and I wasn't stupid, so she knew she had nothing to worry about.

I read the note,

_**Happy Birthday! Sorry I can't be there.**_

_**I'll try my best to see you later.**_

_**I hope you and Vulpix do well.**_

_**-Mom**_

I smiled at her kindness. Going out of the way for me. I went into the kitchen. On the counter was bacon, eggs and sausage casserole, my favorite, along with some Pokemon food for Vulpix! I smiled even more; today had been pretty good so far. After enjoying our meal, Vulpix and I headed outside. There was a lot of buzz. Reporters everywhere, like every year. During this time of year, new trainers emerged from every town, and it had become a pastime to see who would do the best. The decreasing amount of trainers proved to show that the ones embarking on their journey caused a lot of uproar, so reporters covered every town and every trainer. The new trainers from Twinleaf were always the most popular, being that two champions had started their journeys here, including the current one. Even though there were only two kids starting on their journey this time, there seemed more reporters than ever. I guess it was because I was the champion's son. One spotted me immediately, and rushed over.

"Dennis! What's it like starting your journey like this!" she screamed into my face, holding a microphone to my mouth, notepad at the ready. I surely didn't enjoy this. I wasn't anything special. I looked over at Matthew. He seemed to be having the time of his life, telling the reporters this and that and laughing. I shook my head at the reporter and ran over to Matthew.

"Matthew! What are you doing?" I screamed, trying to outdo all the reporters asking questions.

"Oh hey man! I'm just enjoying myself!" he said smiling. I grabbed his arm, and tugged him towards his house. Once inside with the door safely locked, Matthew, Vulpix and I went over to a table to sit down. Matthew's mom entered from another room.

"Oh, hi Dennis! How are you on your birthday? Perfect timing huh? If it had been one day later, you would've had to wait another year for the next time trainers could get their starters!" she asked.

"I feel weird. I'm not used to this kind of thing." I said, motioning to all the people outside.

"Well, Professor Dawn just messaged me, saying she and Rowan were going to be here shortly. Matthew, have you been thinking about who you want to choose?"

"I've got a few ideas." Matthew said striking a different position with his head. "Besides, how could I not have? Dennis already has Vulpix, so it's me with the big decision."

"Oh! Look! There's Rowan and Dawn!" striking her hands together.

We directed our attention to a nearby window and saw two figures walking up the path. One was much taller than the other, appeared to have blue hair under a white hat, and had a feminine figure. I guessed that was Dawn. The other figure was one I knew too well, from his interviews on TV and his breaking research about Pokemon evolution. He was medium height, although he walked with a much hobbled back. His white hair seemed to cover his whole face. That was Professor Rowan.

It took them a good, few minutes to come to a respectful distance. Matthew, Vulpix and I had already rushed outside. The reporters stood a couple feet away and captured every second of the scene. Matthew and I started to walk towards the Professors.

"I swear that walk gets longer every year. Well hello there! Are these the two trainers embarking from Twinleaf town?" the old man said, making a smile.

"Yes sir we are!" said Matthew taking the reins. "We've been looking forward to your arrival for a very long time!"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Professor Rowan." Rowan said.

"And I'm his assistant, Dawn." the woman with the blue hair said, bowing her head, smiling.

"Dennis and Matthew if I'm correct? I understand the situation. Matthew will be receiving his first Pokemon today, while Dennis already has his, a Vulpix by the looks of it." Rowan said gesturing towards my partner at my feet. "Also, it's your birthday isn't it?"

"Yes sir." I answered.

"Well, it couldn't have come at a better time. You might've had to wait another year!" repeating what Matthew's mother had said.

Man, I'm so excited!" Matthew said, squeezing his eyes shut and making his hands into fists.

"Dawn…" professor Rowan trailed off.

"Right sir," Dawn returned to him. "Here are your options!" she said, throwing 3 Pokeballs into the air.

"Piplup!"

"Turtwig!"

"Chimchar!"

The three Pokemon all struck poses as they landed. They all looked pretty cool too. A fire monkey, a blue penguin, and a feisty-looking turtle. I'd be there awhile if I were the one choosing.

"Have you thought about which one you want to choose, Matthew?" Dawn said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, and I know exactly who it's going to be! Chimchar, I choose you!"


End file.
